dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma vs Jason
Akuma vs Jason 'is GalactaK's fourth battle in the 2018 Halloween tournament (that will likely end in November-December by the looks for things) Description Crypt Keeper: ''Well, we're finally polling it are we GalactaK? Well then, two cold-blooded killers meet, but only one will survive. Fight! Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! Jason emerged from the depths of the lake, ready to strike his next victim down. Anyone he saw would be his target. These targets he now saw, and he attacked, running up to the two fighting individuals. Meanwhile, Gouken and Akuma were fighting once again, and this time Gouken was winning. As he went in to finally defeat his brother, and hopefully return him to normal, he felt a knife enter his body. Akuma got up, only to se his brother hacked in half. Akuma: That man was mine to kill! Jason just cocked his head, before walking close to Akuma, who kicked him away. Akuma followed up with several blows to the face, and then another kick. Akuma: I am Akuma! And I will show you the meaning of pain! HERE WE GOOO! Jason ran forward, and cleaved Akuma's chest with his machete. He then disappeared from Akuma's view. As he reappeared, Akuma fired several Gou hadokens, hitting the hockey mask wearing serial killer, and knocking him back. A nearby lumberjack turned and fled, leaving his axe in a tree. Jason got up, and pulled it out, ready to kill this man in front of him. Akuma, however, was also ready to attack, and showed his disapproval of Jason's choice of weaponry. Akuma: Unskilled creature! He ran at Jason, who hit him again and again, before getting a hyakkishu, knocking him over, as Akuma teleported behind him, kicking him in the back. Jason got up, punching Akuma, who staggered back. He ten got out his knife again, before cleaving Akuma a further two times. Akuma fired a shakunetsu hadoken, hitting Jason and setting him on fire. Usually, this would have killed a person, but not Jason. He just allowed himself to get hit by the flames, before cutting through Akuma's chest, leaving a giant gash that spurted blood everywhere. He then kicked Akuma near to the lake. He picked up a chain, and lashed at Akuma, who caught it, and threw Jason over his shoulder, before teleporting and using a gou shoryuken on Jason. Akuma: Die one thousand deaths! Jason got up, and lashed out with the chain again, this time successfully. Akuma staggered, before using the Messatsu Gou Rasen, drawing Jason in. He was then hit by several punches, and a gou hadoken, sending him backwards into the lake. When Jason got out, Akuma started to glide towards him. He was using the Raging Demon. The screen turned black as Jason was pummelled, and his sins turned on him. Akuma stared down at Jason, who started to lift his hand up to get up. Akuma stamped hard on Jason's head, crushing it and ending Jason for good. Akuma: Pitiful creature. Conclusion This game's winner is: Akuma! Crypt Keeper: Akuma progresses on in the tournament. here are our current standings. Poll Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant